Vamnas Vuhlanath
“The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the mind to correlate all its contents. We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity." -Vamnas Vuhlanath History The eldest son of King Mandas Vuhlanath, Prince Vamnas was once heir to the Throne of Atlantis. He knew of the covenant his dynasty had made with the Deep Ones, and spoke out against it. This brought him in odds with his father, who saw the covenant as the only way to keep his kingdom safe. King Mandas stripped Vamnas of the heirhood, granting the line of succession to his second son, the cautious and prudent Prince Viris. Vamnas made common cause with his close friend, a Genasi named Raine. Together with Raine's followers and sworn knights, he launched a rebellion, intended to overthrow his father and convince him to restore the throne to him. As the rebellion progressed, Vamnas became increasingly sidelined as Raine found less and less use for him. Once it became clear that Raine intended to claim the Throne of Atlantis for himself, Vamnas abandoned his cause, earning him the contempt of his entire people, and the nickname "the Royal who Ran." Raine would go on to claim the Throne of Atlantis and hunt down all the members of the old royalty, leaving Vamnas as its only survivor. Realizing that neither he nor Raine were the true heirs to the Throne - and thus unable to use its true power to fight the Deep Ones - Vamnas dedicated himself to finding a true heir. To this end, he allied himself with the Illuminated, who were plotting to guide another Philosopher-King to power. With Vamnas' knowledge of Atlantis' lore and history, Grand Master Jotunheim was able to call back the soul of Queen Lorelei Vuhlanath and grant it to a Tiefling mage named Philoktia. Vamnas awaits her arrival, knowing that she will need his aid to claim the Throne and battle the Deep Ones. Personality A peerless warrior, the Prince of Atlantis wore a belt that heightened his already prodigious strength - twin to the belt worn by Lorn Longstaff - and wielded a glaive forged on the anvil of the storm giant gods. He was man of great intensity, as a mercurial as the sea, capable of preternatural calm and impetuous rages alike. He was ashamed of his family's legacy in perpetuating the covenant with the Deep Ones, and blamed himself - not unjustly - for having failed to see through Raine's deception, and in doing so, allowed his family to die. He craved redemption, and awaits a glorious war with the Deep Ones, where his dream can be vindicated and his stature as a hero cemented. War of the Philosopher-Kings Having been an early supporter (albeit later foe) of the Raine Rebellion, Vamnas Vuhlanath was a direct participant in the events that brought about the War of the Philosopher-Kings. Once it began, however, he would remain apart from it, biding his time and awaiting the true heir to the Throne of Atlantis. After the destruction of the Throne of Atlantis at the hands of Lorelei, Vamnas Vuhlanath would flee into exile into New Arendur, rejoining the Illuminated to warn them against the Great Old Ones. The warning would come far too late, for as he was telling them of the supernatural threat of the Carcosai, the very real menace of the Reich had pulled all their attention. Vamnas Vuhlanath was spared in the conquest to come, and interrogated by the Hexenjäger commander, Shorden Hiem, about everything that he knew. After the War Vamnas would live in New Arendur for a period of time, but the city's increasing worship of the Great Old Ones would drive him to journey to the Reich, where he would attempt to warn Reise Forrawyn of the corruption of the New Arendurians. He would find his concerns dismissed, for the proud, scornful rulers of the north had little use for the Royal who Ran. Category:Triton Category:Atlantis Category:Monarchs Category:Four Tales